Never Forget
by FreeWolfBlue
Summary: Six year old Naruto meets a strange girl with a strange name and a stranger personality, for once, someone doesn't hate him! Then she disappears from his life for 10 years, only to reappear nearly dead and with one heck of a story to tell. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is a new story of mine, so yes that means I am off "Blood And Chocolate" for the time being, got a bit stuck on that one. This a Naruto x OC story, sort of a naruto universe/real world crossover. Rated M for a reason! (Swearing, Violence, Mature Content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Katie. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Now enjoy the story! ENJOY IT I SAY!**

_'I miss her...Its been so long.' _Naruto sighed and continued walking along the abandoned road. He thought back to when he had first met _her._

_Flashback_

_"Ne...Are you alright?" The soft voice asked in concern. Naruto looked up from the ground, surprised, no one ever asked him if he was okay. No one ever even talked to him. In front of him stood a little girl, about his age, with dark brown hair and large grey blue eyes. _

_"Um yeah, i'm alright."_

_The girl tilted her head confusedly, "Then why do you look so sad?"_

_Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Sad? I'm not Sad! Hehehe...." _

_The little girl blinked, then giggled and said, "You're weird. Hey do you want to be my friend?" _

_Naruto looked at her in awe, no one had ever wanted to be his friend before. He nodded his head eagerly, his eyes wide, "Yeah! Yeah! My name is Naruto." _

_"Naruto? Your name is even weirder than you are! My name is Katie." the little girl said with her nose crunched up disdainfully._

_Naruto glared at her, "My name isn't weird, yours is!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is so!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is so!"_

_Katie glared at naruto then giggle again. Naruto looked at her in confusion, "Huh? Whats so funny?"_

_Katie controlled her giggling and said airily with a wave of her arm, "You are, I am, we are. This whole situation is funny, we just met and we are arguing about who's name is weird."_

_Naruto didn't exactly understand what she meant but grinned anyway, not wanting to offend his first friend._

_They both opened there mouths to keep talking when a stone hit Naruto in the back of the head._

_"Naruto-kun!" Katie shrieked as her friend fell to the ground, blood already oozing from the cut at the base of his neck. She rushed over to him and pulled him into her lap, glaring at the man tossing another rock in his hand, grinning evilly. _

_"Why did you do that? That was a horrible thing to do!" she yelled at him, not caring that his eyes had narrowed and zoned in on her with a violent glare. Naruto opened his eyes._

_"Its alright Katie-chan, I'm used to it."_

_"You should stay away from him, he's nothing but a monster! Now hand him over." The man moved forward and dragged Naruto away from Katie and onto his feet. He pulled back his arm and landed a wild punch on Naruto's right cheek, forcing him to crumple to the ground with a dull 'thud'._

_"Leave him alone you bastard!" Katie jumped up and charged the man, ramming her shoulder into his stomach with all the force she could muster. The man bent forward, coughing harshly. _

_He stood up and wiped a trickled of blood from the corner of his mouth, "Why you little bitch." he hissed angrily, "Learn your place!" His hand crack down across face, his hand so large it nearly covered her whole small, delicate face. _

_Katie stumbled backwards but did not fall over. The man advanced, preparing to land another blow to the girl when a voice stopped him. "Thats quite enough of that, Kyo."_

_The man jerked backwards, "H-H-Hokage-sama! Its not what-" the elderly man cut him off, "Its exactly what it looks like Kyo. Do not try and hide behind meager excuses. Be gone." _

_The younger man retreated feebly, muttering inaudibly while the older man offered a hand and a kind smile to Katie._

_"I am truly sorry for what Kyo-san did to you and Naruto. Please come with to my office, I will get Naruto medical care there."_

_"Hai." Katie put Naruto's arm around her shoulder and lifted him up, not even wincing at the additional weight. The Hokage watched with mild interest. _

_"You are certainly strong for such a young girl."_

_"Yeah." was her only answer as she walking alongside the man who reminded her a little bit of her grandfather, kind, caring, silently strong._

_"Ne Jiji. Where is this place?" The girl asked curiously, glancing around her as she walked. The Hokage looked down at her and said, "This is the hidden shinobi village, Konohagakure."_

_A look of bewilderment flashed across Katie's face before it was replaced by a carefully guarded, indifferent expression. She decided to not ask anymore questions, this place was getting stranger and stranger and she didn't want to be dragged into a potentially dangerous situation._

_The Hokage led Katie and the injured Naruto up the stairs of a round building and into a round, window filled office. Katie lay Naruto down on a couch and brushed her fingers against the bruise already forming on his cheek with a small frown._

_"I'm alright, honestly Katie-chan. This happens a lot." Naruto murmured to her gently._

_"Katie glared fiercely at Naruto, then at the Hokage, "Who would do this to someone? And then have the nerve to call him a monster? From my point of view, the monster is definitely not Naruto-kun..."_

_"Katie-chan...." Naruto whispered._

_The hokage walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on his head. Naruto closed his eyes, now unconscious. _

_Flashback end_

Naruto sighed again and ran a hand through is spiky hair. Oh how he missed her.

_Flashback_

_When Naruto woke up, Katie was still sitting beside him. _

_"Hey Naruto-kun, are you up for a walk?" Katie asked in a happy voice._

_"Yeah! Lets go!" Naruto replied cheerily. Katie offered her hand, which Naruto took and pulled himself to his feet. The two of them walked around the village, staying off the busier roads._

_"Ne, Kaite-chan, whats wrong?" Naruto questioned softly_

_"I...I need to go home. They are going to be mad if I stay too long."_

_Naruto looked at the ground, sad this his only friend had to leave. "Alright..." he said in a slightly depressed voice._

_"Naruto-kun!" Katie shouted. "What?!?!?!" Naruto looked around in alarm. _

_"I promise I will be back." She finished with a huge grin. She held out her pinky, "I swear I will return. Naruto hooked his own pinky with hers and smiled back._

_Katie leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek before running forward. She turned around and waved, "Bye Naruto-kun! Don't forget me!" and with that, she spun on her heel and left Naruto standing, still very much shocked, a blush powdering his face._

_Flashback end_

That happy day had been nearly ten years ago, and Naruto never forgot. A tear slid down his face, "You promised you'd come back, Katie-chan."

**Okay, this just came to me and a typed in about and hour. I'm really not sure where to go with it, so insight would be lovely! Please review!**

**~Naomii-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two has arrived! That actually took me a bit longer than I thought to get out since these chapters are so short, but whatever, its out, so please enjoy!**

Katie watched the cars rush by her, her eyes dull. It had been ten years since she saw him. She had tried countless times to get back, but had yet to figure out how. Not even her uncle new how to help. With a sigh, she went over the words the Hokage spoke to her after he knocked out Naruto.

_Flashback_

_After the Hokage was sure Naruto was unconscious, he took a deep breath and said, "I am going to tell you something important, but you must swear to keep quiet about it." Katie nodded in agreement and looked up at the old man with wide, expectant eyes._

_"Six years ago, on the day Naruto was born, a demon attacked this village. The Nine-tailed-fox was impossible to kill, and the fourth Hokage made the decision to seal the demon in a child. That child was Naruto. The jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi in him, cost the fourth his life and his last wish was that Naruto would be treated like a hero. But the people in this village who went through the crisis will only think of Naruto as a monster, the container of the demon that killed many in this village."_

_Katie was quiet for a moment, stunned. It was bad enough that Naruto had been forced to be the container on a demon, but to have the whole village despise him for being a hero? It was almost too awful to believe. Then it struck her, _demon? _This place was just getting stranger and stranger. Demons didn't really exist did they?_

_With a shaky breath, Katie spoke, "Jiji, I don't think I belong here... To start out, where I am from, there is no such as demons, or shinobi villages. I....There was an accident...I got angry, so angry, and scared. Yeah, angry and scared." The girl was murmuring more to herself now than the Hokage in front of her. "There was another fight and Mari had been hurt again. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I failed. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see straight. I was just so furious at those wretched men that I lost control and..." Her breath hitched and her eyes squinted closed._

_"And?" The old man prompted gently. _

_"And I killed them. Every last one of them. After that, I don't remember what happened, I fell into darkness. Then I woke up in a forest. I came to a huge wall, guarded by many men. I was still unsure about everything so I avoided the men. I slipped past them and wandered the streets here, until I found Naruto." She finished her story without another break. _

_Flashback end_

After that, the Hokage had spent a good part of the afternoon discussing how she might get back home. In the end, they decided Katie should stay the night and they would continue talking the next day.

But during her walk with Naruto, Katie decided that she would leave Konoha and try her best to get home.

She had wandered through the forest, running the memories of how she got there through her head, over and over, but nothing seemed to click. Nothing triggered an idea of how to get back home. Eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion and when she woke up, she was back home, in her room, making her wonder if it was all a dream.

With a shake of her head, Katie turned the corner and jogged up stone path to the large house her uncle owned. It overlooked one of the last lakes in the U.S.A that was still unpolluted, mostly thanks to the fact that he own the entire lake and surrounding land.

"Yo, uncle, I'm home!" Katie called out loudly, knowing that even after her morning run, with the sun just beginning to rise, her uncle would be wide awake.

A middle aged man slightly greying (or as he liked to put it, '_silvering'_) chocolate hair and gentle looking blue eyes, all very similar to Katie, poked his head out from around the open door frame that led into the kitchen. "Ah! Katie my girl, good timing, I almost have breakfast ready. Would you be so kind as to set the table?"

"Sure sure uncle." Katie agreed, kicking off her running shoes and flexing her toes before skipping into the kitchen, giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek on the way, and pulling a couple of plain white plates and two glasses out of the cupboard. She set them down on the wooden table in the dining room, large windows looking towards the sun rising over the mountains to the east, it was quite a calming and beautiful sight.

Her uncle came out of the kitchen, pushing a cart laden with food. "Uncle! There are only two of us, how do you expect us to be able to finish all that? Wasn't it you who taught me not to be wasteful?" Katie chided in exasperation.

The man's eyes twinkled, "Right you are my dear, but I have a feeling we will not be eating alone today, something tells me Anna will turn up, and you know those two boys that follow her around could eat a mountain's worth of food."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Katie shook her head and eyed her uncle, "That talent of yours will never cease to amaze me."

"Oi!" a feminine voice shouted from outside, "Oi Katie! You gonna let us in or what? I have two hungry boys behind me that can smell your uncle's cooking from a mile away, now let us in before they eat _me!"_

Katie opened the door and was nearly trampled as the young men accompanying her best friend, charged inside and ran at a dead sprint, towards the dining room.

"Those two..." a voice muttered darkly. Anna stepped through the doorway, closing it behind her and smiling at Katie. "Bit late to ask now, but mind if we snag some of old Alastor's fantastic cooking?"

Katie laughed and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders, leading her into the dining room where her companions already had there faces buried in their plates of food. "Answer's always gonna be yes, darling. Always gonna be yes..."

Alastor watched with mild fascination as the teenaged boys quickly devoured the food on their plates and leaned back contentedly.

"Hey James, Zac, so kind of you to drop by." Katie called out to the boys, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hehe..." the two laughed nervously together, backing up slightly, sensing the girl's irritation. In less than a split second, both boys were suspended in to air by the collars, which were clutched each of Katie's delicate looking hands. With a flick of her wrists, the young men were tossed against the wall, where they slid to the floor groaning.

"Tch. Idiots. Its rude to barge into someone's house without even saying hello."

Anna broke out laughing as James and Zac picked themselves up off the floor muttering incoherent nonsense about Katie's abnormal strength.

"You know Katie, you can be kinda scary sometimes...." the taller, black haired youth said, shooting her a half hearted glare.

"Yeah, well James, I do it for your own good." Katie shot back with a happy grin

"You do...?" Zac questioned incredulously, his shaggy brown hair falling in front his eyes, forcing him to flick it away again.

"Yes she does!" Anna slapped both boys on the back of the head with a frown, "And it would defeat the point if we told you how so don't even bother asking."

"So, what brings you three here anyway?" Alastor questioned, taking a seat at the table.

Anna straightened up, brushing her hands on her dark, stylish, skinny jeans. "We have another job."

Everyone was seating around the table now, all relaxed humor had evaporated from the air, leaving only a business like calm. Katie looked at the floor. "Ah..."

James and Zac shared a sad look, they knew Katie hated what she did, but she was damned good at it and she knew it too, so she didn't quit. She couldn't either not with...

Katie took a deep breath, "So, who do I have to kill this time?"

**Looks like someone made a wrong turn during their life! I know I didn't really go into detail about her house, but I wanted the readers (even though that currently consists of like two people) to just imagine their dream home, cuz thats what it was for me. I may write more about it in future chapters. Please review! I really need to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, chapter three! I think I did much better speed wise, its only been a few days since I last updated this time!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters…blah blah blah…All rights and credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this story.**

**Now enjoy! Enjoy I say!**

Katie slipped into state of deep thinking as details of the assassination she, Anna, James, and Zac would be completing. Her uncle had snuck away, leaving the four of them alone. She didn't want to think about who she would have to kill. In all honesty, she didn't need to either, she had enough talent to skip the details and go straight to the cold blooded killing.

In the back of her mind she felt a slight twitch, curious, she delved deeper, poking at it mentally. With a gasp, her eyes widened and she felt darkness tugging at her vision. Somewhere seemingly far away, someone called her name, but Katie was too far gone already. Everything disappeared.

With a groan, Katie opened her eyes, and shifted on the hard ground.

"Katie, you awake?" a voice asked softly. As the black and yellow spots cleared away from her vision, Katie saw James leaning of her, his eye brows brought together in a worried expression.

"Ugh, yeah, I think so." She flexed her muscles and rolled her joints, "Yup, nothing seems to be broken." She sat up and glanced around sharply, her experienced eyes taking in the surroundings. Anna and Zac were laying on the ground unconscious a few feet away from her. With a shiver, Katie realized where they were.

_'I'm back, Naruto-kun.'_

"James, we need to get moving, and if I am right, which I usually am, I know where we can find shelter." James nodded and picked Zac up, resting the slightly smaller boy on his well muscled back. Katie picked Anna up in the same manner, Anna's arms being held steady around Katie's neck by Katie's own hands.

The two teenagers walked next to each other in a grim silence, growing more and more worried about the fact their companions still hadn't woken up. After about two hours of walking, just when Katie was being to fret that she had been taking them in the totally wrong direction, the walls surrounding Konoha rose up in the distance, about a mile away. With a victorious shout, Katie picked up her speed to a swift, smooth run, careful to not jostle Anna. James followed behind her. One hundred yards from the gate, they were stopped, a group of four people in cloaks and animal masks surrounded them.

Katie stood straight and look the leader with a hard gaze (at least she assumed he/she/it was the leader since the cloak was a different color than the rest)

"Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" asked the deep, cold, and definitely male voice of the person Katie was nearly glaring at.

"Don't mean to be rude, but if you hadn't noticed, there are kinda sorta two unconscious people with us who need medical care. If you need to arrest James and I or whatever the hell you need to do with us, then fine, but please admit these two to a hospital before they get even worse."

Silence settled over the group after Katie's snappish remark and James sighed dramatically, "Way to go Katie, I won't be surprised if they try to kill us now. Isn't it _you_ who is always calling _me _on being polite, especially to the ones with the guns. Or swords in this case."

Katie took a deep breath, "Yes but-" before she could finish Anna's body seized up and started trembling violently on her back.

"Shit!" Katie swore and swung Anna down gently to the ground and shot James a look, who rushed over and set Zac down next to Anna.

"Hold her down, I think she'll be okay if she just rides it out, but it would be bad if she injured herself." James nodded and pressed one arm across her knees and another arm across her waist. Katie held down Anna's torso and rested her ear against the girl's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Very quickly, the slim girl's frame settled down and with a pained groan she opened her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't talk yet, just rest. I've got it covered." Katie murmured to the girl. Anna nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head on Katie's arm.

Katie glared up at the four cloaked figures who hadn't so much as lifted a finger during the whole episode. "Thanks so much for the help." she spit out dryly as she stood up, pulling Anna back onto her back.

"Hn." the leader replied.

The two teenagers waited, looking expectantly at the cloaked man before them.

"Follow me." he turned and walked in the direction of the main gate. Shrugging, James and Katie followed after.

The cloaked team led them through the city, ignoring to whispering and pointing. They stopped at the Hokage Tower. "You may go." the order was quick and brisk. The rest of the team left, leaving only the masked leader, Katie, James, Zac, and a half asleep Anna. The man nodded to them and walked up the steps and into the building. James and Katie, of course, followed.

"Hokage-Sama. I believe there are some guests you should meet, foreigners by the looks of their clothing. Two of them are injured." the man said, tapping on a door.

"Come in." came a female voice. opened the door and led the group in, before bowing to the blonde, busty woman behind the desk and vanishing in a poof of smoke. The woman took one look at the four teens and stood up. "You may set your friends on the rug over there." Katie and James did as they were told and stood back as the woman walked forward. She stooped and examined Zac, her hand glowed green. With a feral snarl, Katie jumped between her friends and the strange woman. Crouching low she glared up at the blonde menacingly.

The woman stood back and rocked on her heels, before breaking out in laughter, "You are a vicious little thing aren't you? Protecting those you love with such spite, an honorable trait indeed. I meant the boy no harm, I am only going to heal them."

Katie stood frozen for a moment, before she straightened up, "My apologies. You never know who you can or can't trust." she bowed and stepped back towards James.

"Fair enough." She knelt down and ran her hand over Zac's body. Pausing every now and then and frowning, before moving on. When she finished with Zac, she leaned over and did the same for Anna.

"They will be fine, their bodies are merely in shock, they just need some rest. What exactly happened to put them in such a state?" The woman questioned, with slightly narrowed, amber eyes.

Katie took a deep breath, "This is going to take a while to explain."

the woman sat back down behind her desk and rested her chin on her hands as the listened to Katie's story without interruption as she told of first coming to Konoha, then of meeting Naruto and the Hokage, then of leaving. She left out most of her time in her own world, including what she did for a living. She explained how she felt as though she was slipping into darkness right before she woke up, back in the world Konoha existed in.

"I believe your tale, no matter how insane it may sound. The third Hokage left me a scroll explaining that day, and I regret to inform you, Sarutobi Hiruzen is dead. I am the fifth Hokage, Tsunade."

Katie lowered her eyes, "I see..." She hadn't known the man that well but he had been kind and she liked him very much.

There was a tap at the door. "Come in, Genma."

A man with with a senbon between is lips walked in.

"Katie, James, this is one of Konoha's top shinobi, Shiranui Genma. Genma, Katie is an old aqquantince of the third. She and her companions will be staying in Konoha for the time being."

Genma raised and eyebrow at the two unconscious teens on the floor and the attire all four wore, as well as their unusual sounding names, but stayed silent, knowing his place.

Tsunade gave him a hard look, which he nodded slightly at and tilted his head towards Katie subtly. The senbon in his mouth shot towards the girl at lightning speed.

Before the metal struck Katie's flesh, it disappeared from the quick eyed sight of the Hokage.

Katie flipped the thin weapon across the backs of her fingers and narrowed her eyes at Tsunade who was watching Katie, her mouth a thin line.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Katie asked politely

"Why don't you tell me. You four aren't normal civilians are you? A normal civilian wouldn't have been able to catch that senbon, they wouldn't have been even able to see it. Now, how about we hear that story of yours again, except this time, the _whole thing._"

Katie scowled and gave of a frustrated 'tch' "Caught me. Fine then, i'll tell ya. James, Zac, Anna and I are all assassins. Best there are in our world too. Happy now?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Not quite..."

Katie and James stiffened, "How we came to be assassins isn't relevant at the moment." Katie spit out.

"Our stories belong to no one but ourselves." James added quietly

Genma nodded to himself, "Hokage-Sama, I think it would be wise, to not pry any further." Genma said to Tsunade, speaking from his own personal experiences as a special jonin, an assassin.

Tsunade shrugged and stretched, as though she were thoroughly bored with the whole deal, "Very well, now I thin-"

"BAA-CHAN!" a loud obnoxious voice yelled. In a flurry of yellow, black, and orange, another person was added to throng of mismatched people in the round office.

Naruto skidded to a stop when he noticed he wasn't the only stranger in the room. His eyes scanned around him out of habit, the froze on one particular figure.

"K-K-Katie?" he stuttered in a shocked voice.

"Yo, been a while Naruto-kun." Katie said calmly, raising a hand in salute.

**Yay! They finally meet again! Please please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!!!!**

**~Naomii-chan**


End file.
